Abaddon's Mouth (mission)
Objective: Open the Door of Komalie, which -according to Vizier Khilbron- holds behind it the only way to defeat the Mursaat once and for all. Tip: Before you go, it is highly advised to have three of your party members be rangers and/or elementalists. There will be a few guard patrols on walls. Getting to them directly is harder than simply nuking them with spells or sniping them out with rangers. Tip 2: It is most important for your warriors (front line folks) to take along Endure Pain when they face the Mursaat. Endure Pain pumps up the warrior's health by 180 HP at least for a warrior of average strength. This is very helpful for enduring the Mursaat's high-damage spells like Chain Lightning and Mind Shock and not putting a huge strain on your healers. Tip 3: There is a Seer (at point X on the map) who will infuse your armor. The Eidolon to kill to get the Spectral Essence is at point C. Walk-through: Once you begin the mission, head West (follow the purple path) until you see the Vizier popping up. He will tell you to hurry and help you by casting Chimera of Intensity and Quickening Zephyr. Down the path there will be a fortress-like structure with a couple of Jade Armors in front of it. The entrance has a seal blocking it. As a general rule in this mission, always lure small groups little by litte. So, lure armors away, then take them out. Next, take out the two groups of Jade Bows on the top left and right of the entrance. Use elementalists and rangers if you can. Be warned, there are at least three patrols (two on the right one on the left) that come around to the Jade Bows, so either time yourself to take them out while the patrols are away, or take them out as well. Each patrol is made of two Mursaat spell-casters. After you clear the walls, break open the Ether Seal and take out the Jade Armors behind it. There are a few Mursaat patrols wandering around. Take them out too. To the South East of the entrance (walk straight up the ramp from the entrance) there should be an enclosure (point 1 in the map) with a large group in it. You need to go through the gate in this enclosure. Here is what you need to do: # Take out the two Mursaat spell-casters, they are patrolling and will come up to you from the enclosure. # Lure and take out the Jade Bows in the middle of the enclosure. # Go up and right of the gate there is a group of Jade Bows and a seal, lure the bows and take them out. # Take on the seal quickly as this will cause the two bosses guarding the gate to come upfrom the enclosure to get you. # Destroy the two bosses. # Go down into the enclosure and up the other ramp and destroy the other group of Jade Bows and the other seal. Now the gate is open. Go through the gate. There will be a group of Jade Armors and a Mursaat Monk here... Finish them off. Follow the path, you will get to a group of Jade Armors guarding another seal. Behind that seal (point 2 on the map) you will find two bosses. Use lure as there are a few other groups there behind them. After getting past this group and the seal, you will go through another seal, guarded by Jade Bows on the wall. Take them out with rangers and elementalists, and then you will get to a forked up-hill ramp that leads to a seal (point 3 on the map)... There will be two bosses there. Lure them away from the seal and finish them off. After going through this seal, you are all set for the final battle. The Vizier will appear to tell you this and then you will have to destroy six seals that lock the Door of Komalie. The idea is not to open too many at once and also not to stop. What will happen is that, each time you break a seal, a group of ghosts will come out (about 3) and a couple of Mursaat Guardians will come. The ghosts are worthless and basically tickle your party members, but the Mursaat can take out your healers quickly if they gang-up on you. So, take the seals out, one at a time, keep an eye out for Mursaat coming from the north and south and take them out as soon as they appear. Once you break all six seals, you will see a cut-scene (big shock! not!) and then you will need to fight one Burning Titan. Bonus The bonus in this mission is to free the Ghost of one Leah Stone and then escort her to an island that she wants to reside in. The bonus is the green path in the map. Leah is at point A. Take out every monster on your way to that point except the last seal which is by the docked boats. This Seal is holding Leah. Leave it for now and follow the green path clearing out any monster that might come close to this path. Most notably: * At point B, after you cross the fire pit, there will be a few patrols here, some Dryders, Flesh Golems and Mahgo Hydras. Make sure you wait and take out all the patrols passing by. * At point C, there will be two bosses, an Eidolon and a Behemoth boss with a couple of dryders. * At point D, (or at some point between C and D) you will be met with two Wurms. Make sure to take them out. After you clear this way. Go back and break the seal at point A and speak to Leah. She will follow you and she is excrutiatingly slow at first. Note: Currently, the game has a bug. She will follow you up the ramp and then turn and start going back to where she came from but on the upper ramp. Then she will snap out of it and come back and go out the gate. Warning: Leah is not going to follow you forever. She will dissipate if she stays long in the fortress. If you do not open the seal at point 1 before you set her free, then (right now) when she gets up the ramp she will stay lost and dissipate. Once she is out the gate (point 1 on the map) she will start running and your life will be normal again. Follow her and make sure she comes to no harm (she loves to engage monsters and monsters love to kill her first). When she gets to point D she will thank you and you will get the bonus. Elite Skill Capture Known elite skills in this area: :15pxCairn the Destroyer : Devastating Hammer, Location: points 1, 2 or 3. :15pxCairn the Relentless : Oath Shot, Location: points 1, 2 or 3. :15pxSnyk the Hundred Tongue : Barrage, Location: along, or nearby the points B, C, or D. :15pxMercia the Smug : Energy Surge, Location: points 1, 2, or 3. :15pxPlexus Shadowhook : Fevered Dreams, Location: along, or nearby the points B, C, or D. :15pxWilla the Unpleasant : Aura of Faith, Location: points 1, 2, or 3. :15pxSpindle Agonyvein : Restore Condition, Location: along, or nearby the points B, C, or D. :15pxSarlic the Judge : Life Transfer, Location: points 1, 2, or 3. :15pxGoss Darkweb : Soul Leech, Location: along, or nearby the points B, C, or D. :15pxOptimus Caliph : Thunderclap, Location: points 1, 2, or 3. :15pxEidolon : Mist Form, Location: along, or nearby the points B, C, or D. category:Missions